


Forgiveness

by MichaelMell (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Big Brother Sans, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, No Romance, Other, Undertale Neutral Route, i wrote this at 2am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MichaelMell
Summary: He told him not to go, but Sans' brother has a heart too big for his own good.





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Papyrus' final puzzle](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/309300) by Darko Hexer/Zarla. 



> My first undertake fic, that was written at like 2am while I was on vacation. And I'm posting it at 2am today because I want to

Sans swings open the front door, kicking it closed behind him and giving a quick glance to the empty couch. The tv is blank, displaying only blackness at a time of day when it's usually alive with some show or another that his brother enjoys. Speaking of… Sans doesn't find his younger sibling in the kitchen with his quick look in the room, nor in either of their bedrooms. He makes another rping down to the kitchen, slippers sliding on the tile as he makes a sudden stop; spotting am out of place paper sitting on the counter just inside the doorway that Sams had failed to see before. He plucks the note up off the Quartz with both hands, keeping the thin paper steady so he can read his brother's large handwriting that's sprawled across the page.

* * *

 

_Sans, I know you told me not to try and fight the human; because they're stronger than me, and won't show me any mercy should I lose. But… don't you think they deserve a chance? They're all alone down here, with all us monsters eager to snatch up their soul for ourselves. I bet they're frightened, and lost, and just don't know what to do. I think that I should give them a chance! Show them that monsters can be nice and that they can give us a chance too!! After all, ‘being kind to your enemy has a greater effect than trying to kill them’, is something like what you told me once right? I'll see you later, when I get home!  
                                                                                                             _ _Papyrus_

* * *

 

The skeleton’s mind races, his surroundings becoming a blur as his feet respond before he can even begin to tell them where to go. His brother’s smile flashes in his mind for a split second, then replaced by the human. The human that he promised someone he would protect, a promise he had intended to keep despite the dust clinging to the human. Despite the blank look they held on their face. His mystery woman behind the door asked for their safety, but that means nothing to him if it meant his brother would pay for it. No, no he can't lose Papyrus. Sans would give up everyone and everything else up to keep his little brother safe from harm. The note is now a ball in his fingers, curled into fists as he runs; the fresh snow crinkling beneath his slippers and threatening to make him slip on the ice below it. Images flash through his mind rapidly; his brother's smile, the human’s dust coated knife, that far away look in their eyes as if they could just wipe everything away and not bat an eye to all the lives they would take along the way. Papyrus, still smiling and trying to play nice with what Sans is beginning to doubt is actually a human, even as he's being struck down. Blow after blow until only dust remains. He skids to a stop on the snow, looking on first in horror and then in wonderment. There's his brother, his amazing baby brother, standing tall before him without a single scratch on his person. There Papyrus stands, now grinning down at his brother with the human child swaddled up in his arms. And it's only now that Sans can truly see that that's all they are; a child. Curled up against his brother’s chest, making their shaking body seem even smaller than they really are. So small.. the striped jumper still covered in dust seems so big on them now, brown hair all askew and sticking up in many directions as though they don't know how to fix it themself. Their clothes are practically swallowing them up already, and what's left is being lost in Papyrus’ embrace. He says something to Sans, gesturing gently with his full arms so his older brother can see what he did. The child looks down at him with big brown eyes, overflowing with tears and already red around the edges. Their small fingers are wrapped up tightly in the tall monster’s clothing, as if they could fall and shatter into a million pieces if they so much as thought about letting go of his brother. His brother. Sans looks to Papyrus once more, regarding him with the swelling feeling of pride in his chest. He definitely doesn't know it, but he just stopped something that could've been awful. Sure, many have already died, but this could've been so so much worse if the human had gone any further. If they'd set aside the promise of peace and friendship and sliced past the skeleton like butter. Papyrus is incredible, in ways he couldn't begin to know. So many times he's died to the hands of this child, yet now here he is holding them so closely that he's afraid they'll melt into one another. Like they're his own child. And maybe they can be. They can make this timeline work because Papyrus has already done so much. Sans can make this work, and they can all go home and watch the robot’s stupid show on the couch together with his brother's dreadful pasta because he's _alive_. And Sans finds himself looking to the much taller skeleton with more admiration than he ever has before, because he just did something so terrifying and so brave that Sans isn't sue he could've done it himself. And that's amazing. Hell, that's beyond amazing, it's insane and incredible and fearless and just so… Papyrus.

**Author's Note:**

> Side note to any readers that read all my things for some reason, I'm starting to finish To Hear A Sound and I have a poll up on my Instagram (@seahorsepriince) to help me pick a new one!


End file.
